


Time And Again

by StormDancer



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Definitely None Past, Drabble, Future Fic, Gen, Minor Josh/Donna, Probably No Spoilers pre-Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormDancer/pseuds/StormDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Josh have a question for the (ex) President.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time And Again

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. Blame crossingwinter, who egged me into it and into West Wing. I had feels and this came out. I'm only on Season 4 so anything past that I don't know about.

The president—the ex-president—is older. It shouldn’t be a shock, Sam’s older too, and so is Josh, but the president looks old. It’s not something Sam ever thought he’d see. He’d always sort of thought Jed Bartlet was eternal. But he’s gone completely grey, and his hands trembling as he shakes their hands and ushers them into their house.

“So, Sam, Josh. Abbey will be so sorry she’s missed you, she in the hospital today.”

“Yeah, um, we’re sorry we missed her too.” Josh is fidgeting. Sam knows that the president—the ex-president—knows it, and is enjoying it. Josh probably knows it too. Sam also knows he’s got his own tells, and the president—the ex-president—screw it, he’s thinking of him as the president, he’s never not going to—knows that too. “How is she?”

“Good, good.” The president takes off his glasses, puts them down on the table. Sitting like this, behind his big desk, with Josh and Sam in front of him, it could be twenty years ago, in an office of a more distinctive shape than this. “And you both? How’s Donna, Josh?”

“She’s doing well.” Josh gives a sheepish grin, like even now he can’t believe he’s supposed to report on his wife, or that he can’t believe what Donna just did. “She says hello, by the way.”

“Oh, good. You did good with her, Josh.”

“Yes, sir.” That same sheepish smile. It feels like they’re young again, but they aren’t. That’s not what they’re here for.

“Well, then boys. What is it you came all the way to my little corner of the woods for? Not that I’m not pleased to see you, I certainly am. I always want to be kept up to speed. Just because I can’t run for anything anymore doesn’t mean I can’t be valuable. CJ still shoots me an email now and then, did you know that? She’s a good girl. I have pictures of Toby's kids. But you two…”

“We’re here now?” Sam tries, then swallows. “We’ll do better, sir.”

“See that you do.” His hands folded on the desk, the president leans forward. “Now, what is it?”

Sam meets Josh’s eyes, and Josh nods. Sam’s turn, then. “Well, sir. It’s been about twenty years since I was last in the Oval Office. I think I’d like another chance to get in there.”

“Sam.” The president’s face lights up, and it’s not the same as when Sam told his own father, or even when Josh and him decided, in an office across the country from here, but it feels about as good. “Sam, really? You’re running?”

“Yes, sir.” Sam swallows again. “And I’d be honored if you would endorse me.”

“He’s got a good chance,” Josh jumps in. “Everyone loves Sam in California, and the Democrats are ready to rally behind him. Everyone still has a lot of nostalgia for the days we were in the west wing, and I think it’s time we got—”

The president waves his hand, cutting Josh off. “Of course I’ll endorse you.” He gets to his feet, and both Josh and Sam bolt to their feet as he comes around to their side of the desk, taking Sam’s hand to shake firmly. “I always thought I would be doing it one day, Sam, this is wonderful! I’m so proud. Have you told Toby yet?”

“He’s already warning me of what not to do, sir,” Sam tells him, and the president chuckles.

“Well, listen to him, except when you shouldn’t. Bruno’s protégée, Connie, she’s still around, right? You should hire her.”

“Yes, sir.”

Josh gives an incredulous laugh. “Maybe this was a mistake. Now he’ll never stop giving advice.”

“Be quiet young man, do you want your candidate elected?” The president tries for stern, misses. Maybe he’s gotten soft in his old age.

“No offense meant, sir, but we were there too.”

“Listen to your elders.” He turns to Josh, shakes his hand too. “Leo would be proud, Josh. He is proud.”

Josh ducks his head. “Thank you, sir.”

“Now, you.” The president turns back to Sam. “You know how to run a campaign. Do you know how to govern?”

“I think I do.” He resists the urge to mess at his own hair nervously.

“Well, let me give you some advice.” The president leans forward, like it’s a secret. “Do you have a best friend?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Is he smarter than you?”

“Yes, sir.” Josh snorts.

“Then that’s your chief of staff.” Sam looks over at Josh. He’s grinning, and it’s like he’s back at Gage Whitney, watching him through the glass. God, he wants to be worthy of that, like the man before them had been.

“Already done, sir.”

“Good.” The president claps Sam on the back again, then takes a step away. “Tell me what you need to do, and I’m there. I’ll get you New Hampshire, don’t you worry.”

“Well, that’s four electoral votes for us,” Josh quips, and Sam grins as the president chuckles, settles back behind his desk.

They walk out into the crisp New Hampshire air, and Josh whoops like he’s thirty again. He doesn’t throw his arm around Sam’s shoulders, but Sam can tell it’s a near thing. He gets it. The election isn’t in the bag—hell, the primary isn’t even in the bag—but he can see it all spreading out in front of him, the oval office, the country, all the things he can do, all the things they can do.

“Okay,” he says, as Josh settles in beside him. “What’s next?”

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Want to have feels with me? Comment or come talk to me on [ tumblr!](http://hurricanedancer.tumblr.com/)


End file.
